


Tear Stained Water

by asahinayuuta



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahinayuuta/pseuds/asahinayuuta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The glistening waters you used to oh so adore and love, mean nothing but gore to you now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear Stained Water

You sit under the tree, shading yourself from the harsh rays of the sun on your nearly burnt skin. The red blotches were already showing from yesterday at the beach. You only have the feeling of horrid stinging on your arms and it had passed yesterday, so it wasn’t that bad. The leaves rustle due to the slight wind. You sit by the tree nearest the track watching your friend running. 

Yuta is very fast on his feet. His shoes have black all over the bottom, but that is bound to happen when he runs it all the time. You are going to the pool with him and his sister later. Him and his sister, Asahina Aoi, are very close. He loves to be with her, and you have no problem with that, you feel the same toward your brother. When he stops running you start making your way to the track. 

The metal gate is open. You make it there and quickly sit at a silver bench, practically on fire from the heat. You pick up his water bottle and choose to sit on the floor in the shade under the awning. He comes over and looks for his water bottle, you realize that from his position he cannot see you. He looks around and peers around the edges of the building, he walks a circle around it and finally sees you sitting there, chugging his water bottle with loud gulps. You hand it to him, half empty. He is not mad, you can tell. “You little butt! Why’d ya steal my water! Look! It’s halfway gone!” he manages to get out through laughter and gasps of air. 

He sits next to you, drinking more water. You both sit in silence for a moment. You can hear the others around you, you can hear their gossip, but you sit in your own, peaceful silence, Yuta too. You inhale deeply, you can almost feel the oxygen briefly travel your lungs, swirling around and then releasing the bad gases that you inhaled. The track (and Yuta) reek of sweat, but you don’t mind, you never have. You aren’t focused on the scent anyway, just the presence of yourself and Yuta. He is hard to miss when he sits right next to you, damp from sweat and is warmer on you than the sun that reached your skin.

He looks at you and speaks, “You ready to go to the pool, I was thinking we could grab a snack on the way here too!” You stand up and look at him, “Sure! I’d love to!” 

He stands up and grabs you by the hand pulling you very quickly out the gate and to the donut shop. You can’t help but wonder how much money the Asahina’s spend here. Aoi and Yuta both love donuts. After you leave the walk to the pool was quick and you meet up with Aoi. 

…..

The pool was the same as it had always been, you didn’t do much but still had fun You always had when you were with them, they make it kind of hard not to, being as excitable as they are. 

You start to walk back home, down the almost empty path. The trees are beautiful colors down this path, the pond is always shimmering and full of life too. It is not as bright out as it had been, almost looking like it was going to rain. Harsh spring times can call for that kind of weather though. You hear footsteps, fast paced ones, catch up to you. You turn and see Yuta, “Aren’t you going home with Aoi? What happened?” you ask. He appears to blush for a moment and stumbles on his words as he speaks, “She was going to Sakura’s place, but, uh, it kinda looked like it was gonna rain, so, uh, I, heres and umbrella!” he finally manages. He drags is boringly behind him, causing coarse marks to appear on the path. 

You walk with him home, you talk with him but your mind is focused on something rather than the conversation. Something buried inside of you wants to spill out in words, ands it is on the tip of your tongue, you are sure it is about the conversation, but you can’t find a comment about nature that appropriately fits the feeling. The feeling gravitates inside of you, but feels turned and timed. The hourglass feeling in your stomach is only reached when you finally notice your hands are intertwined. 

His tan hands are quite warm on your pale ones. The feeling turns and turns but is still running although you know what it is. His hand is there so simply, and you want it to stay, you don’t want the timer to end. The tiny grains pile and pile and pile and pile and the feeling is better than the latest release of manga you read. You keep holding his hand, tighter so he is aware of the feeling. 

Yuta looks at you wide-eyed, but you play it off as if you don’t notice his stares. The timer still seems to be playing but you like it.

…..

The timer is gone. You are gone. The world is gone. You stand at the edge of the bridge, heart broken. The timer has stopped altogether. You feel as shattered and broken as it. You fall to your knees, agony and despair bubble inside of you, creating the frame of the girl that once was you. You sit weakly and limp, tired and hungry, mortified and despairing. 

The boy you only remember now, was just blown up right before your eyes, with the bracelet you too are wearing. You feel the tears on your face, They are warm like his touch was, but not comforting, loving as his warmth once was. Now he is freezing and bloodied, not even given the chance to be a whole body, even if dead. He deserved more than that, even for death. You can’t even remember his sister, you don’t want to remember his name, his touch, him; but you do. 

The despair was all you could bear. Fukawa’s words spill out in stuttered sentence that attempt you to get up, but they don’t work at first, When they become clear to you, you stand up. Shake off the feeling. You are in the world of despair. Things like this are bound to happen. But you can’t help the stray tears that bubble up, creating shiny paths down your face.  
You may, but the tear (blood) stained waters will never dry.


End file.
